you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6
is the sixth episode of You-zitsu anime. Synopsis A monologue of the life of Airi Sakura goes on with some detailing why she chooses not to get involve with others. The others are letters from an obsessed person who proclaims their love for her due to the pictures she places on the internet which scare her. Suzune Horikita and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji are investigating the stairwell where Suzune discovers something important. Much later, Airi Sakura is in the classroom where she is waiting for everyone before glancing at the seat of Kiyotaka who soon arrives startling her. They greet each other and he tells her that there is no need to be tense as she is not required to testify for Sudō's case and thanks her for making it possible to save the latter and the class might trust her due to recent actions in saving of them. Sakura slightly blushes at his words and decides to ask him something but he receives a notification from Kushida about something and has to leave telling Sakura he hopes to hear what she says later. The three boys from Class C who accused Sudō of attacking them under the pretense that Kushida called them. However, they realize the truth with the appearances of Ayanokōji and Suzune, the trio try to leave but Suzune forces them to stay, showing the cameras in the area which causes them to worry as it would show they instigated the fight. At first, the boys question why the council hasn't brought this up but Ayanokōji's statement that they do and are just waiting to see what the students are planning as a test. The boys are fearful at the thought of being expelled but Ayanokōji tells them there is a way for both classes to walk away as they disbelieve it but Suzune points out if they simply withdraw their accusations everyone would be safe. The leader Daichi Ishizaki considers it and tries to make a call to someone but Suzune knocks away the phone calling him pathetic for being a person's pawn. He gets angry and grabs but she points out the cameras still in the area and the begging of his friends, he relents and decides to withdraw his accusation. Elsewhere, Sakura is walking through the store and feels that someone is following her and tries to elude them but the person continues following her, to her fear. Meanwhile, Kiyotaka is talking to Ichinose promising to repay her for the points he borrowed from her for the cameras before deciding to discuss the terms with her. She understands his intention and expresses amazement at his intelligence wondering how he is in Class D, but he states that he was just following Suzune's orders as it was her plan. Ichinose ponders on his answer but decides not to press the issue and simply smiles at the answer he gave her. Kiyotaka is confused by the smile and soon gets a call from Airi and answers as she sounds terrified on the other side before the call is abruptly interrupted. It turns out Airi's phone was knocked away as she is held against a wall by someone as Kiyotaka tries to call her back. The person holding Airi is the store clerk (from episode 5) who is revealed to be a crazed stalker obsessed with her online pictures. He covers her mouth and tells her to calm down as she nervously nods as the man asks if she read the letters he sent her and how she feels about him. He interrogates her about her avoiding him as she was precious to him but she is too scared of the situation. The man releases her as she quietly asks for someone to help her before looking at her discarded phone and remembering Kiyotaka's promise to help her. She tries to go for the phone but the crazed man pins her down and threatens to put her pictures on the Internet if she doesn't comply with his orders. He takes note of her traumatized expression becoming enraged by it and decides to force himself on her as she fights back. Just as the man is about to assault her, a camera flash goes off stopping him. The man looks up and sees Kiyotaka with his phone having taken a picture of him in the act telling him he will be big news the next day. As the man tries to lie, Kiyotaka is unconvinced by pointing out the cameras having caught the whole incident on footage as the man takes notice of them and gets scared. Kiyotaka informs the man of the consequences of his actions as the man tries to run off but Ichinose blocks him off having brought security with her. The guards seize the store clerk as he begs for Sakura to save him but she rejects him denouncing him as a fan as he tries to use insulting words on her before Ichinose cuts him off. Ichinose and the guards take the now crying man away from the scene as Kiyotaka speaks with Sakura. He explains he found her by using the tracker on his cell phone to find her signal calling it fortuitous they exchanged contact information. She apologizes for dragging her into the mess as she was unable to do anything but he tells her that her life as an idol may bring about such drama. Airi discards her glasses and tells Kiyotaka that she will live a life without lies as he tells her not to let any situation burden her and to ask him for advice as he sticks out his hand to help her up. Touched, Airi thanks him and takes his hand before gazing at Kiyotaka stating he never looked at her that way as he questions this but she laughs it off. It transitions to the roof of the school where Sae Chabashira is smoking leisurely before Suzune appears and questions as to why she was summoned. The teacher explains it was because she wanted to know why Class C withdrew their complaint asking what Suzune did to Characters Private Points D-Class * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 16720 points * Suzune Horikita - 44959 points * Airi Sakura - 23517 points * Ken Sudō - 8701 points C-Class * Kakeru Ryūen - 128460 points * Albert Yamada - 125083 points * Kyogo Komiya - 118782 points * Reon Kondo - 113201 points * Daichi Ishizaki - 70235 points B-Class * Honami Ichinose - 2598723 points A-Class * Arisu Sakayanagi - 318052 points Class Points * A-Class - 1004 points * B-Class - 663 points * C-Class - 492 points * D-Class - 87 points Trivia *Kushida does not appear in this episode. **The only time she appears is in flashbacks or her email. * A brief glimpse of Ayanokōji's past is shown. **He had been in an organization during his childhood. **He stood in line among other children his age. **In his flashback, a kid collapsed due to unknown reasons while he and other children could only stand and watch. *Suzune questions Ayanokōji about his life. **He promises to help her reach her goal of going to Class A but warns Suzune against prying into his past. **This marks the first time where he is really serious with someone. *Ayanokōji is offered a position in the Student Council but he turns it down. *Arisu is referred to as "acting queen of the school" by Kakeru Ryūen. *Kakeru intends to crush class D before going for class B and A in the presence of Arisu and her followers. References Site Navigation